dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Ep.6: Zombies! Eat Fresh!
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just a parody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris: "Last time on Total Drama DBZRP, our campers found themselves in a all out paintball war, hehe". "Their was action, betrayal, romance, and shockers", Chris says. "But in the end, Blala helped his team win due to a certain someone getting revenge, *coughcoughgohancoughcough*". "But in the end, it was Flame who rode the Boat of Losers out of here". "Now last challenge recieved so much cred, that we just might have to bring out the undead". "Get ready for TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" A beautiful afternoon is shown as the campers think there will be no challenge today. That is until Chris interupts it with a large megaphone. "Wakey, wakey campers". "It`s time for your next challenge". "Meet me at the docks, because we`re going on a field trip", Chris says with a smirk. Everyone: *groans* Chris: "Welcome campers, to your next challenge", Chris says to the arriving teens. Alpha: "I don`t see a challenge". Chris: "That`s because we haven`t gotten to our destination, Boney Island!" 9K: *gulp* 9K: "I just know that this place is gonna be extremly scary, and I am easily scared". Chef: "Get on the boat suckas, NOW!", Chef yells as everyone runs on the boat. As the campers head for Boney Island, a mist envelops them, making it hard to see". Azusa: "Where is this mist coming from?" Chef: "I can`t see in this mist", Chef says steering the boat. Miri: "LOOK OUT!", Miri shouts as she spots a huge rock. Everyone: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chris: "BRACE FOR IMPACT!", Chris yells as he tries to avoid the rock, but crashes. The boat then crashes as everyone washes ashore. Chris: "OH NO, OH NO!", Chris yells running in a panic along the shore. Luka: "Uhhh, everything okay?" Chris: "I can`t be on Boney Island at night, not with the curse!" Tre: "Curse?" Chris then grabs a flashlight out of the ship remains and sits on the shore, flashing the light on his face in a spooky way. "Gather around campers so you can hear about the curse of Boney Island". Blala: "Pfft" Chris: "It is said that a long time ago, some explorers crashed on Boney Island and looked for treasure". "However, a witch lived on this island and warned the explorers to leave the island at once". "However, they did not take heed of her warning and instead killed her". "To take revenge, the witch rose from the dead and placed a curse on the whole island, where every living thing would become undead". "With the explorers cursed, they could no longer leave the island because they would perish into dust when the sun rose, and turn into zombies at night". "Angry and frustrated, the explorers still walk these island along with the other creatures as the UNDEAD!" Blala: "Pfft, what a load of bull", Blala says. Chris: "You guys can ignore the story all you want, but me and chef are out of here", Chris says as a helicopter lands on the island and he and Chef start to leave. 9K: "B-but what about us?", 9K ask. Chris: "Sorry, no room". "I`ll send for a rescue team in the morning", Chris says disappearing into the night. 9K: "WE`RE DOOOOOOMED", 9K yells. Gohan: "Dude, get a hold of yourself", Gohan says to 9k. Blala: "Yeah, there`s no such thing as a stupid curse", Blala says with his arms folded. Luka: "I don`t know, Chris sounded pretty serious", Luka says. Blala: "Believe what you want, but I`m staying here on shore to wait for Chris to come back". Gohan: "I have to side with Blala on this one", Gohan says laying down into the sand to take a nap. Amy: "Alright, you guys can get your faces eaten off, but me and the others are going to find shelter", Amy says as she walks along with the others. Tre: "Team, in case this is another challenge I think it`s best if we-" Danny: "Don`t worry Tre I got this". "Listen up guys, since I`m basically a movie star and have been cast in plenty of zombie movies, I`ll lead the team". Tre: "But I`m the leader", Tre says a little annoyed. Danny: "Not anymore", Danny says as he motions his team to follow him. ~In the woods~ 9K: "Maybe we should have stayed on shore", 9k says a little frightened. Luka: "So those zombies can eat our brains, I don`t-". Suddenly there was a noise in the bushes that caught everyone`s attention. Alpha: "W-what`s that?", Alpha ask. Luka: "I-I don`t...." A bunny would then jump out of the bushes. 9k: "Phew, that was close", 9K says as he turns around to meet a zombie. Stinky Alfredo: "AHHHHHHHHH!"o The zombie would then grab 9K and disappear into the bushes, shocking everyone. Luka: "Everyone run!", Luka shouts. Gogeta: "But what about 9K?" Luka: "You saw what happened, he`s a gonner". Alpha: "I can`t leave him behind, he`s my friend", Alpha says running back. Prynce: "Alpha don`t". Alpha would then be met with a huge paw as a zombie bear starts attacking him. Prynce: "RUUUUN!" Chris: "Hehe, thought this was real huh?' "Yeah right", Chris would say watching the campers on a moniter in his tent. "Who will survive this zombie apocalypse?" "Find out when we come back to TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" ~At the shoreline~ Blala: "So Gohan, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I have a proposition for you" , Blala says. Gohan: "Yeah, and what`s that?" Blala: "A alliance". Gohan Confessional: "So Blala wants to form a alliance with me, pfft typical, I don`t trust him one bit, but of course I can`t let him know that", Gohan says. Gohan: "A alliance huh?' "Hmmmm, deal", Gohan says. Blala: "Good". Blala Confessional: "Gohan is a strong competitor, so he can become useful", Blala says. " But of course I don`t trust him, but I can`t let him know that". ~In the woods~ Tre: "Do you even know where we are?", Tre ask. Danny: "Of course I don`t". Tre: "Then why the heck did you make us follow you?" Danny: "Bearecause I`m the leader of course". Tre: *groan* "No you`re not". A zombie would then pop out of nowhere and bite Azusa`s arm and carry her into the bushes. Tre: "Oh crap, run". Danny: "Sorry, but Danny doesn`t run", he says. Zane: "Would you run from that?!", Zane says as a army of zombies start to appear out of the trees. Danny: "No, because I was also a action star", Danny says. "Time for you zombies to wish you were dead". Zane: "Technically they already are", Zane points out. Danny: "Don`t care", Danny would say as he would run toward the zombies to fight them, but would get utterly destroyed. Tre: "..........RUN!" Juicy Alfredo would then run toward the shore with the zombies following behind. ~Back at shore~ Luka: "B-back", Luka says breathing heavily from running. Gohan: "What happened to you guys?" Amy: "We were attacked by zombies", Amy says. "They took 9k and Alpha" . Blala: "Oh no?" Luka: "There is something I don`t understand", Luka says. Gogeta: "What?" Suddenly Juicy Lasagna would come running to the shore with the zombies right behind. Blala: "HOLY CRAP, THEIR REAL!?", Blala ask a little frightened. Tre: "This is the end". Luka: "Or is it?", Luka would ask as she walked up to the zombies. Everyone: "LUKA DON`T!!!" Luka: "In the woods, I saw a bunny". Blala: "So". Luka: "What`s wierd about it is that Chris said that every living thing turned into a zombie, yet the bunny wasn`t". "That comes to my conclusion that this is a simple challenge and the curse is fake", Luka says as she pulls a mask off one of the zombies to reveal a intern. Intern: "Sup". Everyone: *gasp* A helicopter would then fly down with Chris jumping out. "Congratulations Luka, your team won the challenge". Tre: "But how?" Chris: "The challenge was to prove that the curse was a hoax, which Luka just did". Zane: "But we saw the others get captured". Chris: "You mean these others", Chris says as 9K, Alpha, Azusa, and Danny would appear. Gohan: "So that means we won". Stinky Alfredo: "Yes!" Juicy Lasagna: "Awwww". Chris: "I`ll see you losers at the bondfire....again". ~At the bondfire~ Chris: "You cast you votes, and some of you will recieve marshmallows". "The one that doesn`t will walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers home like the loser they are", Chris says. "First marshmallow goes to........Tre". Tre: "Hmph". Chris: "Zane, Cailee, Miri, Lova, VK, Gogeta, you`re all safe". "Azusa you`re on the chopping block for getting caught in the challenge and Danny is on the chopping block for being arrogant, captured, and thinking he`s a movie star". Danny: "Don`t deny it". Chris: "The final marshmallow goes to......................". Tre Confessional: "Don`t challenge my leadership". Chris: "Azusa". "Danny it`s time for you to walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers out of here", Chris says. Danny: "Pfft, I`ll ride my limo out". Chris: "Chef". Chef would then grab Danny and throw him into the Boat of Losers. Chris: "There ya go". "Who will be here once again?" "Will Juicy Lasagna conyinue to be losers?" Tre: "Hey" Chris : "Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" Category:Blog posts